Gingersnap Part 2
by ChubbyLion5
Summary: Soft vore, female prey, male pred. Don't like? Don't read. Please.


On one quiet summer evening, Ginger Farrel decided to explore the apartment she shared with her new friend, Edward. The girl was just about to step into the kitchen when she heard a distant rumble of thunder. She gasped and looked out the window to see dark clouds were gathering in the sky. A brief flash of lightning followed by another clap of thunder sent her running back into the living room. "E-Ed?!"

"Yes Gingersnap?" Edward, who was sitting on the couch, looked up from the book he was reading and glanced down at her.

Ginger scurried over to the boy and hid herself behind his right foot. "I'm scared…" she murmured.

"Of the storm?"

"Yeah – " Ginger nodded, clinging to his boot when she heard the first droplets of rain hitting the roof above them. "C-can you hold me?"

"Sure." Edward leaned forward, carefully picked Ginger up and held her in front of him. He smiled and petted her little head.

"Yay!" Ginger purred and rubbed up against her friend's finger.

Edward carefully placed her on his shoulder and picked up his book again. For a while he read, occasionally pausing to pet the little ocelot. Outside, the storm quickly grew stronger; wind picked up while heavy drops of rain crashed to the ground.

Ginger whimpered and hugged Edward's neck when they heard a particularly loud crack of thunder. Wrapping her furry tail around herself, she hid under the collar of his jacket.

"Don't worry Ginger, you're safe here with me." Edward reached up and gently petted her tiny head to comfort her.

A burst of lightning lit up the window on the other side of the room, causing Ginger to jump in fright. Despite being able to cover her sensitive ears in time, she could still hear the roar of thunder that followed. "I wish I had somewhere to go to escape from this scary storm…" she murmured. "…someplace _warm_ and _quiet._ "

Edward scoffed. "Sounds like you wanna go in my stomach again."

Excitement lit up Ginger's mismatched eyes as she peeked over his collar. "I'd love to!"

"No, I was just kidding!" Edward fidgeted a bit as he set his book down on the coffee table. "I-I-I mean I wouldn't mind having you in my stomach again, b-but I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'll be really careful!" Ginger offered. "You can let me out as soon as the storm's over!"  
"No. I swallowed you on accident before – I don't think I could do it again on _purpose_ …"

"Please? I loved being in your tummy once I got used to it. It's so relaxing and comfortable in there!"

Edward blushed and glanced down at his stomach. "Well, you do taste yummy…"

"Uh huh! You said my fur tastes like gingersnaps, right? Wouldn't you like to taste that again?" Ginger asked, flashing a hopeful smile.

"I want to, but I can't…" Edward sighed and stared down at the floor to avoid Ginger's pleading gaze. "…I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Aw…" Ginger frowned and anxiously flicked her long tail. In the silence, she could hear their apartment building creaking menacingly as a strong gust of wind blew against it, sending shivers down her spine. "Pretty please?" Ginger begged, opening her bright eyes wide and clasping her front paws together.

Looking back at her, Edward furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side. _Aww, she looks so cute. I really want to protect her…and I'd love to feel her slide down my throat again…_ He thought to himself. "Alright, alright, I guess I'll swallow you again…but just this once because of the storm."

"Yay!" Ginger cheered and jumped up and down.

"And you've gotta be extra careful, okay? I'll spit you out as soon as the thunderstorm subsides."

"Got it!"

"Are you ready, then?"

"Yes!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Do you want me to stand up for this, or…?" Edward asked.

"You don't have to. I mean, you were sitting down the first time." Ginger inched closer to the boy as another impossibly loud grumble of thunder exploded in the sky above the apartment.

"Come here." Noting the terrified look on her face, Edward quickly reached out to his little friend.

Mewing happily, Ginger climbed into his hand and wrapped her tail around his thumb.  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Edward's hand shook as he brought it up to his mouth. "Promise me you'll be extra careful!"

"I will! I _promise!_ " Ginger agreed.

"Good." Now that he was holding her right under his nose, Edward could smell her enticingly sweet and tangy scent. He licked his lips as his mouth watered up.

 _You can do it._ Ginger thought as she felt his hand shake again. _Don't worry, I'll be fine._ She glanced up and smiled brightly, encouraging him to continue.

Edward managed a small uncertain smile before he slowly opened his mouth and held her in front of it.

Purring, Ginger watched as slick strands of saliva stretched and snapped inside Edward's mouth. She grinned and gazed back into his dark, welcoming throat.

After a long pause, Edward tilted his head back and carefully placed Ginger on his wet tongue. He hummed in delight as she snuggled his tongue, filling his mouth with her tasty flavor. Then, he gently closed his mouth over her and brushed away a drop of drool that had escaped from his lips.

Ginger slowly curled up on top of Edward's tongue, closing her eyes as his saliva coated her fur. Nestled in the boy's cavernous maw, she was already feeling safe and sound.

Edward tugged at the collar of his jacket as he pulled Ginger closer to his throat. Thick saliva was gathering in his mouth, letting him know it was time to swallow. _I hope she doesn't get stuck this time…_ He tilted his head up and set his back straight.

 _I think I'll try to go down paws first._ Ginger thought as she positioned herself on top of Edward's tongue, pointing her hind paws towards the back of his throat.

Edward was just about to gulp her down when he quickly leaned forward, causing Ginger to slide towards his front teeth. Shaking his head, he moved the ocelot into his cheek before he swallowed a glob of extra saliva. "I'm sorry Ginger, but I just can't do it…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes you can, Ed! I know you can do it!"

"I don't wanna hurt you…" Edward mumbled.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Ginger reached out and gently stroked the inside of his cheek to comfort him. "After all, nothing happened to me last time, right?"

Edward sighed and ran a shaky hand through his straw-colored hair. Thunder crackled outside, and he felt Ginger squirm inside his mouth. He nodded slowly before he positioned her back on top of his slimy tongue. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and – very gently – swallowed his tiny friend.

 _That's it!_ Ginger thought. She was forced to take short, shallow breaths as she was squished and squeezed by the strong muscles around her.

Edward stroked his throat to help ease her down, savoring the pleasant feeling it gave him. He narrowed his eyes when he felt the girl drop into his stomach with a soft _thud._ "Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" Ginger stood up and glanced at the pulsating, saliva-strewn walls that surrounded her on all sides. "I can't see any lightning, and I can't hear any thunder over the sounds your tummy's making! And it's so nice and warm in here!"

Edward chuckled and glanced down at his belly. "That's good," he slowly leaned back against the couch, twitching when he felt Ginger shifting around inside.

"Is it okay if I rub your tummy?" Ginger asked.

"Y-yeah, go ahead…but please be gentle."

"Don't worry, I will!" Purring softly, Ginger began to rub the wall of his stomach slowly up and down.

Edward blushed and squirmed nervously when he felt Ginger's tiny paws.

Ginger tilted her head to the side when she saw the squishy flesh around her turn dark red. "Oh! I'm sorry, does that hurt?"

"Nah, I'm just a little nervous is all." Edward admitted.

"Aw, you don't have to be nervous. It's okay." With a quiet mew, Ginger snuggled the boy's belly and rubbed her head up against it. "Does that feel good?"

"Uh-huh…" Edward hummed and stretched out a bit. Blinking sleepily, he placed his left hand on top of his tummy and rubbed it gently.

Ginger curled up comfortably and cuddled his stomach. A smile spread across her muzzle as she closed her eyes and kneaded her paws into the squishy wall beneath her.

"Oww…" Edward winced suddenly and clutched his right arm.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Ginger leaped up and pulled her paws away from the wall of his stomach. Being inside the boy's tummy, she was unable to see that he was now rubbing at his right shoulder.

"I'm fine, but it's nothing you did!" Edward told her. Grimacing, he moved to rub at his left leg. "It's my auto-mail…"

"Oh, that's right; didn't you say something about your metal limbs hurting when it rains?"

"Yeah. It's the humidity that causes the pain." Edward groaned and placed his hand over his belly. "I…I have a slight stomach ache, too. I even get nauseous sometimes when the pain in my arm and leg is especially bad."

"That sounds awful! I'm sorry, Ed." Ginger frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you had a tummy ache?"

"Well, you were so scared and I – ow!" Edward grunted as a stabbing pain shot up his auto-mail arm. "I wanted to protect you." He murmured, groaning again as he looked down at his stomach.

 _Poor Ed…I wonder if there's anything I can do to help him feel better._ Ginger reached out and carefully stroked the wall of Edward's tummy with her paw. She took turns rubbing each wall in effort to help soothe his discomfort.

Taking a deep breath, Edward stretched out into a comfortable position. Although the pain in his auto-mail was far worse, having Ginger there to rub his stomach was a welcome distraction from his sore limbs.

Ginger yawned as she began to knead her tiny paws into the soft flesh of his tummy again. It was so dark and warm inside that she felt she could fall asleep at any moment. She purred quietly as the gentle, comforting grumbles of the boy's stomach echoed all around her.

When the wind and rain eased up about an hour later, Edward told Ginger it was time to get out. Ginger reluctantly agreed and carefully crawled back up into the boy's mouth to allow him to spit her out. He then carried her into the kitchen to give her a bath.

"How's the pain in your auto-mail, Ed? Did it go away yet?" Ginger asked as the boy turned on the faucet and held her front paws under the flowing water.

"Yeah, it's gone now." Edward replied before he began to gently rub the saliva out of her fur with his thumb and index finger.

"What about your tummy?"

Edward chuckled. "It feels a lot better now, thanks to you." He began as he held her hind paws under the water. "You helped me focus on something other than the pain, so it wasn't as bad."

"Aww, I'm so happy to hear that!" Ginger smiled and looked up at the boy.

Edward returned the smile with a bright grin before he turned off the faucet and set her down in the inch deep pool of water that had accumulated in the sink.

As soon as Ginger was clean and dry, Edward carried her back out into the living room. "Are you ready for bed now?"

"Can't we stay up for a little while longer?" Ginger asked, nodding towards the television. "We could watch a movie together! And maybe you could even have a few snacks."

"Nice try, Ginger, but you know I have to wake up early tomorrow to meet Yuki at the restaurant. She told me to be there at eight."

"Okay…"

"C'mon, I'll tuck you in." Edward walked into his bedroom and switched on the small lamp that sat on top of a table by his bed. Light flooded the room, splashing over the room's simple furniture. He turned and walked toward the large closet on the opposite side end of the room.

Pushing aside a row of clothes draped over metal hangers, Edward carefully set Ginger down on a hidden shelf at the very back of the closet. On the shelf sat a few pieces of dollhouse furniture that the boy had purchased just for her. There was a bed in the corner, a tiny mushroom chair, a small battery powered lamp, and a miniature armoire filled with small outfits for her to wear.

Ginger grabbed a pair of fleece pajamas from her wardrobe and disappeared behind a little tri-fold dressing screen to change. When she was dressed, she climbed into her bed and turned to look at her friend.

Edward pulled Ginger's little blue blanket over her shoulders before he gently petted her little head. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Ginger nodded, snuggling up beneath her nice warm blanket. She watched as Edward spun around and walked out of the closet. Seconds later, she heard the bathroom door open and close.

As she sat listening to the occasional drips of water hitting the roof above her, Ginger thought back to the moment the storm had begun. _I'm so glad Ed agreed to swallow me again, even though he was a bit nervous at first._ she thought. _I don't know what I would've done without him. I feel so safe when I'm in his tummy, like I'm wrapped up in a big warm blanket. I wonder if he'll let me go in it again whenever the next storm hits._

When Edward returned, he was wearing a black tank top and a pair of light blue boxer shorts. His braid was undone, leaving his long blonde hair draped over his shoulders. "Good night, Gingersnap."

"Good night!" Ginger exclaimed with a smile. "Oh, and Ed…?" she added after a slight pause

"Yeah?" Edward stepped back into his closet and looked up at her.

Tilting her head up, Ginger sniffed at the air, catching the scent of toothpaste and mouth wash as he moved closer. "Thank you for letting me go in your tummy earlier. I felt safe in there and I didn't feel afraid of the storm anymore!"

"You're welcome, Gingersnap. I'm glad you like it in there." Edward paused to rub at the back of his head. He wasn't ready to admit how much he enjoyed it just yet. "Maybe I'll let you go back in my stomach again sometime…"

"Yes!" Ginger grinned.

"We'll see." Edward chuckled and petted her little head again before he turned around and walked toward his bed. "Good night." The boy was just about to lie down when they both heard a distant rumble of thunder from outside.

Ginger knew that the storm was on its way out, but the ominous noise still managed to send chills down her spine. "H-Hey Ed?"

"Yes Gingersnap?"

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Ginger wonder hopefully. Soon enough, she heard the sound of her friend's uneven footsteps as he made his way across the room towards her.

"Sure." Edward reached up, carefully lifted Ginger out of her bed and carried her over to his bed. "I hope I don't roll over you on accident…" he murmured as he sat down and placed the little ocelot on top of the pillow next to his.

"Thank you!' Ginger purred and curled up on top of the pillow.

"No problem." Edward replied with a quick wink. He turned to switch off the lamp beside his bed before he stretched out, on his back, into a comfortable position.

Ginger blinked as her sharp eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. "Aren't you going to put a blanket on?" she said.

"Nah, I'm warm enough."

"Oh." Ginger nodded. She yawned and closed her eyes, ready to fall into a deep sleep. Within a matter of minutes, she heard the sound of Edward's soft snores. _He's asleep already?_ Ginger opened her eyes again and glanced up at the boy. Sure enough, his golden eyes were shut and his chest rose up and down slowly. He was sleeping peaceful. Soon, however, the boy started to mumble under his breath. Curious, Ginger sat up to watch the sleeping boy.

Edward's left hand found its way inside his shirt, pushing it up to expose his flat, muscular stomach. Ginger could swear she heard him mutter the words 'I miss you' as he loosely clenched his fist and placed it on top of his tummy.

 _I wonder what that's all about…_ Ginger thought to herself.  
Ginger shivered a bit as she wrapped her arms around her thin shoulders. Without giving it much thought, she slowly stood up and crawled over to Edward. She carefully climbed onto his chest and curled up on top of his left shoulder. Purring softly, Ginger placed her little paws on Edward's warm neck and closed her eyes. After a moment or so, she finally fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
